Azul de dos tonalidades
by Koret
Summary: Atender y cuidar al próximo sucesor del Trono del Reino de Gotham es algo que a Alfred Pennyworth le alegra, verle crecer, educarlo para ser un rey justo como su padre. Sin embargo, igual sabía que ese adolecente corazón rebosaba de anhelo al solo ver a su amigo de la infancia… Dedicado a las administradoras del EDÉN SLASH DC 웃 웃 que aman el SuperBat , tanto como yo


_***NOTA:  
Dedicado a las administradoras del**_ __ _ **E**_ _ **DÉN SLASH DC**_ _ **웃**_ __ _ **웃**_ __ _ **que aman el SuperBat, tanto como yo**_ _ ****_

 _ ***EXPLICACIÓN:**_

 _ **Este fic es el relato del inicio de esta pareja y su historia se desarrollara más en otro fic que subiré después y se llama:**_ _ **"Ultramar"**_ _ **Aclaro, antes para que no piensen que subiré continuación aquí.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _"…la vasta región del norte del reino de Kriptón, está llena de bellas construcciones hechas a base de cristales; los cuales eran muy valiosos para otros reinos o regiones, ya que no había mucho de este tipo de material en sus tierras. Más allá de sus cualidades en la construcción y estéticas, se han descubierto otras propiedades tales como el endurecimiento del metal cuando se mezclan adecuadamente, permitiendo la producción de armas más poderosas además de darle otros usos además de los que los mismos nativos le daban._

 _Aunque decirles nativos no era algo fuera de contexto, los Kriptonianos siempre fueron una raza noble y amable, cualquiera que viera el castillo o los pueblos tan pacíficos, no sentía miedo de sus habitantes, sin embargo solo los viejos reinos sabían de qué tan feroces podrían ser si se les provocaba. Aquel pueblo calmo podía a llegar a ser los guerreros más fuertes y valientes que nunca se llegaron a conocer._

 _Por lo menos eso era en siglos anteriores, antes de que los primeros cuatro y más antiguos reinos firmaran un acuerdo de paz equitativa. Desde ese entonces se han acabado las grandes y desgarradoras guerras. En la actualidad los conflictos se limitan a rencillas internas, pequeños problemas políticos o aristocráticos. Sus problemas pasaron a ser la creciente madeja de ladrones, piratas o embusteros. Que atacaban los pueblos más vulnerables. Cada reino en base al tratado tiene total autonomía para lidiar con tales conflictos como lo creyera más conveniente, ya fuese que se viera bien o mal ante los ojos del pueblo como en el caso de..."_

-Ajum…

El silencio se hizo de repente. Un hombre delgado pero elegante miraba al joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache, el cual estaba serio ante lo que le saliera de los labios del mayor.

\- Joven príncipe, me gustaría que dejase de hacer sus ensayos desde la perspectiva bélica, pero como conozco de sobremanera su anhelo de convertirse en un comandante; sé que mis ruegos no serán fácilmente escuchados– Soltó el hombre con una voz tan calmada y modulada, propio del sirviente de la familia real que era.- y menos si su atención se encuentra dispersa joven príncipe.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Alfred. -contestó el joven mientras miraba por la ventana con cierta ansia; la cual era más que obvia para el mayor. Él sabía a donde quería ir ese chico, ahora hombre pues ya con 16 años era uno de los candidatos más deseados para las casamenteras del reino, cosa que el príncipe Wayne odiaba.

\- Puede irse. Pero espero otro ensayo para mañana.- Apenas terminó de decir cuando el chico pasó a su lado tan veloz.- Me saluda al príncipe Kal-El… -Musitó con cierta diversión.

Alfred sabía cuánto su joven chico amaba al otro; no era un secreto ni para él o sus padres; sin embargo, si lo era aquello que desconocía el joven príncipe. Los arreglos y reuniones entre los reyes de Kriptón y Metrópolis era lo que más les inquietaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Un jovenzuelo Bruce cabalgaba hasta el bosque que era la línea divisoria entre los reinos de Kriptón y Gotham. No podría decir que no se sorprendió de llegar allí la primera vez hace dos años atrás.

Su reino era apodado el reino de las sombras puesto que las montañas y árboles altos del bosque que bordeaban su alrededor no dejaban entrar más que la luz necesaria; un reino completamente dedicado a la caza y aunque no lo quisieran también al asesinato.

Ese día había salido a cazar un poco solo por diversión, su flecha dio de lleno en un pato silvestre que cayó en picada en el bosque, sin miedo o pena fue a recoger su premio, sin embargo pocas veces había ido solo a ese lugar. No supo ni cuanto caminó ni como lo hizo pero llegó hasta el final del bosque, donde una hermosa cascada rodeada de los más finos cristales daba inicio al reino vecino.

\- Sólo tomas el pato y regresas, no estás haciendo nada malo… Además la flecha tiene mi insignia.

Se trataba de convencer el joven; esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca. De un salto salió de los arbustos y grande fue su sorpresa ver a alguien allí; tanto fue así que cayó de espaldas de forma abrupta, incluso escuchó que su carcaj trono, genial era un regalo de mi madre; pensó irónico ante su perdida.

\- Eso no sonó bien, ¿te rompiste algo? – Dio un respingo al recordar él porque estaba en el suelo, se giro para ver un chico de cara inocente y ojos azules, pero no como los de su reino, estos eran más claros, casi como el mar de día. 

Aunque abrió los labios no pudo decir nada, notaba las ropas del reino vecino y las joyas que dejaba en claro que era de la familia real, había estudiado eso y su heráldica hace tiempo; miro detrás del chico y notó a su presa donde el otro había estado, su flecha descansaba al lado.

\- Ah… Eso… -Dudó en decir que la presa era suya y más cuando vio como su contraparte fruncía el ceño.

\- Alguien le disparo. –Soltó dolido y fue allí que el príncipe de Gotham prefirió callar. -sólo lo saque a estirar las alas y… - Las manos de Bruce empezaron a sentirse frías, ya estaba ligando las cosas sobre todo cuando noto un collar en el cuello del ave.

"¡Genial! ¡Me he cargado a la mascota de algún aristócrata del reino vecino! Ya me imagino, joven príncipe provoca guerra, ¡Por un pato!"

Los gritos de su mente no dejaban de imaginar un futuro incierto ante lo que su flecha podía provocar. Oh, su flecha… ¡La marca! Estaba más muerto que ese pato.

Una mano se extendió frente a su rostro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, la tomó y se levantó del suelo, en cuanto estuvo de pie a su espalda se escuchó la lluvia de flechas además de su arco. Sin duda el carcaj se había roto y ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Espero algún tipo de golpe ante la expresión fría que le dio el chico o una reclamación; pero solo le vio darle la espalda, ir por el pato, el cual aun sin vida lo tomó como si aún lo estuviera y se lo extendió; nunca en su joven vida se había sentido tan mal.

\- Yo… -No dijo nada más cuando el chico le acerco más el ave, casi como exigiéndole que la tomara, cosa que hizo de forma insegura.

\- Mínimo que sirva para saciar tu hambre. – Escuchó eso y la culpa le llenó. Él solo estaba cazando por deporte… No porque lo necesitara en sí. ¡Él era el príncipe mimado de los reyes de Gotham!

Tartamudeo un poco, no sabía cómo expresar sus disculpas sin que se escucharan huecas; pero el otro no esperó y se marchó por el camino de cristales.

Esa noche en el castillo comieron pato, su guardián le había recomendado que era lo mejor que podían hacer, además de que le explico cómo podría disculparse con el joven ex dueño del ahora plato principal de la cena.

Paso varios días yendo a ese lugar, pero el chico misterioso no aparecía. Entonces su guardián e indirectamente su madre, a la cual medio le comentó lo que paso como una situación hipotética le dijeron que dejase un presente o una carta a modo de disculpa. Así lo hizo, pero casi a finales del mes estaba convencido que nunca más le vería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un perro, un cachorro caminando por el lugar, se le hizo curioso pues llevaba una capa pequeña roja.

El animalito paso a su lado oliendo los árboles, las piedras y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera llamar su curiosidad; iba a acercarse cuando vio como a quien buscaba por casi un mes completo aparecer agitado e igual de sorprendido por verle.

Los ladridos tiernos del cachorro los saco de su lapso y vieron que ladraba a un montón de paquetitos y una caja, la cual estaba donde hace tiempo estuvo con el cuerpo de su mascota caída.

\- Kripto, no seas grosero eso no es tuyo. - regaño el chico a su mascota que estaba oliendo los paquetitos con ahínco. Caminó alarmado para rescatar un paquete que estaba siendo mordisqueado por el can, que gimoteo al ver que le quitaban lo que encontró; fue cuando su dueño se dio cuenta que los paquetes parecían llevar días allí. Se giró para ver al otro chico y comprendió sin palabras y más al ver como el rostro del otro se notaba apenado y algo sonrosado.

\- Mi nombre es Kal-El. – Dijo el Kriptoniano sin problema.

Bruce en cambio le vio con un poco de sorpresa, ese era el nombre del príncipe de Kriptón.

\- Soy Bruce Wayne. - Respondió y noto la sorpresa también en el rostro del chico; pero esta cambio a una sonrisa. – Mucho gusto.

El sonido de los paquetes caer le hizo recordar que no estaban solos. El cachorro sin la vigilancia de su amo hizo de las suyas, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan y estallaran en risas.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A partir de ese día sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, lo cual le permitió conocer más de aquel joven llamado Kal-el. Se dio cuenta que el hijo de Kriptón era un joven bondadoso, fuerte y muy apegado a la justicia, digno representante para su reino y por el cual su afecto crecía día a día, aceptando solo para sí mismo el deseo de llevar a su amistad un paso más allá.

Bajó del caballo en cuanto llegó a tan conocido lugar, camino por la arboleda y llegó a la cascada. Ahí estaba él, ahora estaba más alto y fuerte, ambos chicos ahora eran hombres a los ojos de sus pueblos; sin embargo, los ojos azules tan brillantes estaban rojos e hinchados. Algo malo había sucedido, aunque el príncipe de las sombras no era consciente de que aquello solo era el principio de una serie de tragedias.


End file.
